


Triple A

by tattoodblackheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: One Shot. Beca and Chloe are on the drive home when they get into an argument over Beca's flirting as this is happening Chloe remembers she forgot to put gas in the car, Beca tries to get off Chloe's bad side when they have to pull over and call for help.





	Triple A

_Beca_ _’s_ _POV_

“Chlo? Chloe are you gonna talk to me anytime soon?” – I asked looking over from the passenger seat.

“Nope” – Oh so this is how we’re gonna play it? Fine.

“Dammit Chloe what the hell have I done?” – I asked confused out my mind, seriously she’s been ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder since we left the gas station for food.

“You know”

“No I really don’t how about you tell me” – I said resting my arm on the window and fixing my attention on her.

“You really don’t know?!” – She fired back the tone of her voice a little bitter.

“No I really don’t!”

“You and that girl at the gas station who was all over you!!” – Really?! That’s it?!

“Really?! That’s why you’re pissed? Because I was being a nice person to a woman who was innocently flirting with me?!” – I fired back at her, trying not to let myself get angry.

“Innocent?! She was ready to take you home Beca!”

“Chloe you need to calm do.. wait. What’s going on?” – I asked her as the car started to slow down and come to a stop.

“Wanna know something funny” – Chloe said turning to face me with a smile.

“You forgot to put gas in the car didn’t you?” – I asked Chloe as she just nodded slightly. “How the fuck do you forget to put gas in when we were at the.. gas.. station! Jesus. Come on get out we’ll push it up to the side of the road and call triple A” – I said clambering out of the car and around to the back with Chloe. As we managed to push the car up onto the side of the road I pulled my phone out my pocket and called for triple A.

“Hi yeah we’ve sorta broken down… yeah someone didn’t put enough gas in the car.. Hahaha I kn-anyway can we get someone out? Yeah? We’re on a side road off Highway J junction 56.. Brilliant thanks.. Bye” – As I hung up I turned around and saw Chloe sat on the floor against the side of the car.

“Got someone on their way” – I said as she returned a small smile as I sat next to her, keep my phone in my hand. We must’ve sat there for about an hour in complete silence. Ya’ know what they say… silence is golden.

“So what are we just not gonna talk to each other now?” – I asked turning to my left to see Chloe sat playing with her thumbs.

“I don’t know” – She mumbled bring her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

“Chlo… Come on I’m sorry but you can’t give me the cold shoulder for the rest of our life” – I said in a softer tone, keeping my focus on her. She looked like a little lost kid sat like that as she pulled her hoodie further down her arms.

“Chlo are you cold? Come on let’s get in the car, warm ya up” – I said as I got up and gestured my hand out to her, she looked up at me and back at her thumbs before taking hold of my hand and pulling herself up. I opened the car door and got in the back seat as I pulled her down next to me.

“Alright you’ll be warm in no time” – I said wrapping my arms around her and rubbing her arms trying to warm her up. As she nestled herself in my side and wrapped her arms around my waist I leaned back against the seat, and started singing softly.

_"_ _Tonight_ _I'm reaching out to the stars_

_I think that he owes me a favor_

_It doesn't matter where you are_

_I'll hold you again"_

After about 10 minutes just sat there I spoke up.

“Better?” – I asked her kissing the top of her forehead.

“Much”


End file.
